1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack having a plurality of battery cells connected in parallel and/or in series may be used in a device such as a notebook computer or an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle. Adjacent battery cells may be connected to the plurality of battery cells by a connection tab, and the plurality of battery cells may be mounted in a holder case.